xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg Corp
I am announcing the establishment of a new, stronger League. A Cyborg Corp, to honor those who have perished in the name of justice, and by taking volunteers. What the hell? - I volunteer. - What? But I don't have any power. No one has. Not really. But I can change all that if you come forth. Eric, no! Becky, please. This could change everything. For the world, for us. Welcome to the team. I can give each of you the power to be your own hero. The same technology that saved me, can save us all. Doomsday, was only the beginning. Our enemies haven't been destroyed. Only delayed. When they return, who will stand and fight with me? This is it. This is his plan. How the hell did Hank Henshaw get his hands on that kinda tech? Intergang's been running Luthor's Apokolips tech. I can get to them. Find out if they have ties to Cyborg Superman. Sounds like a plan. I'll go lean on Lex. Take your time, boys. Ain't nobody watchin' the store today. So you're saying that's the way to Hob's Bay? Eric? Can you fly? Oh, come on! Not again! I believe this belongs to you. My hero. Do you require further assistance? Eric. It's me, Becky. Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days. Okay, stop it. You're scaring me. Have a pleasant day, citizen. Eric? Eric! Doyle, I know you're here. I'm not looking for trouble. I just need information on some alien tech you may have unloaded. What the hell? What happened here? Superman cleaned us out. The one in the shades. The eradicator? Here. Traces on our stuff. You can catch up with him if you hurry. Go get him. Don't wait up. We both know you took me down there to get rid of Superboy for good. I don't know what changed you mind, but... Oh. I thought you were... Let me guess. You thought I was Lex Luthor. Lookin' for ol' cue ball. Know where he is, Superboy? Don't call me that! What's wrong? He's my father. At least, he's half my DNA. I just found out. Nah, I don't buy it. I mean, the hair alone. Wow. You do look like him. Superman, I mean. Look, I was a jerk when I met you, Lois. I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you. I know why. Yeah. Eradicator's gathering up Apokolips' tech. He could be working with Henshaw. I'm tracking him now. All right. Keep me posted. Greetings. Uh, greetings? Kal-El is unavailable as he nears completion of his revitalization cycle. Thank you for your patience. Kal-El? So it really is you. Woah, Steel! What's happening? Little busy here, Lois. You called me. Sorry. Butt dial. What the hell is going on, here? Give me that. Oh, don't! - Is that... - Kal-El's ship! In S.T.A.R. Labs. He needs help. I'm going. No. These cyborg thingies are popping up all over the city. It's gonna take a turn and I need you here. You're not the boss of me, Lex. I literally am. You cannot harm the data matrix. The data matrix? John! It's a hologram! It's designed to protect Kryptonians. I don't see any Kryptonians around here. Do you? Oh, my god! John, he's... These pitiful humans. Humbled by the demise of their heroes, have willingly become mindless automatons. My stratagem has worked perfectly. Soon, Earth will be christened by Darkseid as new Apokolips. And this time, there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me. All that remains is for you to open the gates. All you gotta do is look out the window to see things ain't right no more. I knew Superman. Superman was my pal. And those things ain't Supermen. They're not even the people they used to be. I mean, at least they're keeping the peace, right? You know that ain't gonna last. We can't wait until after this thing takes a turn for the worse. By then, it'll be too late! The robot said one thing right. He said, "We gotta be our own heroes." People are protesting down at the Watchtower. Getting to be quite a crowd. What are we waitin' for? Together, we may not be able to bring the beat down, but we sure as hell can make some noise. Am I right? Last one for now. Any luck? No. Systems are operating normally, but for some reason I can't open a boom tube here. Any idea where here is? I don't recognize any of these star formations. J'onn? They are foreign to me as well. That's because they're not stars. What are they? Hungry. I'm just gonna hide behind the Amazon till Vic gets us home. There's nothin' doin', guys. Unless someone from the other side reaches out to bring us back, we are home. You sure don't hit like a hologram. Intruders must be... That's enough! Steel stopped transmitting. I can't find a signal. Even after redirecting every LexCorp satellite. So, do you really think Kal-El is alive? I don't know. But, for the first time, I really feel like it's possible. For the first time, I hope he is. Now, there's something you need to see. It's really you, isn't it? How? Honestly, I don't know. The robots keep calling it a revitalization cycle. But it's not something I'd ever heard of or knew was possible. What is this place? A fortress. Built to keep me isolated during this process. Does he have to just stand there like that? It's creepin' me out. He's just trying to protect me. Then why was he drawing energy from you while you were in the pod? Quite the reverse. Kal-El was the one absorbing ion radiation from the Eradicator as part of the revitalization cycle. Highly advanced tech programmed to protect my people. So, he decided to put on a cape and dispense his own brand of justice? I'm just saying. Well, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again. There's a lot you need to know. These broadcasts have brought me up-to-speed. Darkseid killed my friends, and people are being turned into monsters by that cyborg impostor. Hank Henshaw. The astronaut? I thought he was dead. I guess I didn't know everything. There's a lot of that goin' around. So, what's the plan. Dad? And this time there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me. All that remains is for you to open the gates. Ever since the League's "accident," my satellites have intercepted strange encoded signals. It's some kind of holographic interface. Darkseid is beaming directly into Henshaw's head. He's literally messing with his mind. Once Superman was gone, he cleared out the Justice League, created an army of cybernetic minions, and now... They open the gates. How do we even begin to fight that? I might have something. Is it a plan? Because, what we really need is a plan. The plan is to stop Darkseid, and save Henshaw. And get the girl. Slash girls. Until your regeneration is complete, I must insist you abstain from sexual activity. Um, all right? You're not fully powered yet, are you? For how long? I don't know. Maybe forever. After Darkseid's first invasion, you couldn't walk down the street without tripping over alien tech. Yeah, tech that you gave Intergang. Gave? You really don't get me, do you? And anyway, you're welcome. Because that business arrangement is what brought us... this beauty. A motherbox? We just have to activate it outside the Watchtower at exactly the right spot. Unfortunately, the tin man's got eyes everywhere. One of us will have to go inside and keep him occupied while the other turns this on. Okay. Show me how it works. Are you insane? I'm not going in there, you are. Kal-El, I must insist on accompanying you. Bad idea. This guy's a wild card. Maybe a wild card is what we need. What we need is a way to get you to Metropolis. It's 40 below outside, and you're just a guy now. A guy with a spaceship. Slammin'! Excuse me? Do people not say that anymore? We are not machines! Listen, Lane. - I just wanna say... - Thank you? Don't screw up. Hey, you two. Over here. Take me to your boss. Seriously. A room-full of hungry bizarros. Sounds harrowing. So, can I live with you or not? Guys, I'm getting an incoming call from a LexCorp number. Could be Lois. I'm bouncing it over. Oh! It's you. Lex Luthor. As I live and breathe. Yeah, what's that about? Where's Lois? As much as I'd love to chat, I'm only calling to ask sonny boy if he wouldn't mind popping by for a stretch. I'm downtown in the thick of it, and, well I could use some muscle. The boy stays with me, and I need to know now that Lois is all right. Oh, she's fine. She's in the Watchtower. What? To think that all this was made possible when my Doomsday weapon. Obliterated your primitive spacecraft. I plucked your lifeless corpse from the void, and handed you a chance for glory. Yes, your grace. And all because a Kryptonian failed you. Even in death he will pay for his crimes. To capture glory, Henshaw, you must first understand that sorrow, rage, and the thirst for vengeance, are essential parts of the equation. Sir? What now? Leave us. Dr. Frankenstein. Or is it his monster? So easy to get mixed up. Frankenstein wanted to play god. Do I look like I'm playing? You're gonna lose, Hank. Hank Henshaw's dead. Just like your beloved knight in blue tights. Of all the things I learned on your balcony that night, I think the most important was the true nature of your relationship with Superman. A relationship, I'm afraid, that's about to meet a tragic end. Alert! Watchtower detecting an incoming ballistic rocket of Kryptonian origin. Enlarging view. No! No! No! So, my Doomsday weapon failed, and the Kryptonian still lives. Get out of my head! Yes! I shall enjoy killing the man of steel all over again. This time, with my bare hands. No! Superman is mine to destroy! We disagree. Open the gates! Prepare for my arrival. No! What the hell? For Apokolips! No! Not yet! Not now! My god! I thought Superman was yours. You just gonna hand him to Darkseid? Wow. What? Henshaw! No! No! Now that they've been cut-off from Darkseid, the Cyborg Corps is mind to control. And I've just ordered them to destroy Superman's precious Metropolis. Ah, come on! This is it! Light 'em up! I've sacrificed everything now just to kill him. But not before I've made him watch as I tear you limb from limb. Even he can't save you. (WHIMPERING Ah, come on! What am I doing wrong? Excuse me. Mind if we kick your ass? You're welcome! The napkin at Bibbo's. What was your last secret? I love you. Clark! I love... Sorry to interrupt this tender moment. Hank, you have to stop this. Darkseid is... No longer your biggest problem. Stay here. I'll take care of you later. Over my dead body. It isn't too late. There's always a way out. How about for my wife? Was there a way out for her? Is this what Terri would want? Don't say her name! You're not allowed to say her name. She's dead because of you. She was always apprehensive in space. She tried to hide it, but I knew. I told her she'd be okay. We all would. We had Superman. Until we didn't. Until my ship and my crew were debris. And you weren't even dead, yet! Just too busy. All you hear today is, "How do we live in a world without Superman?" Well, some of us already had to. Some of us watched as everything we had, everything we loved, was lost. Oh, give it a rest! Huh? This isn't about your wife and you know it. It's about you. You let Darkseid turn you into this. Superman turned me into this. Darkseid only rebuilt me and taught me how to wield my hatred as a weapon. - Just like he'd done with... - Doomsday, That beast was only a mindless assassin. While I was set to a singular purpose. Destroy what remains of Superman. His good name. It was the best revenge I could hope for. Until now. This is nuts! We should be in there helping Superman. If you can find a way past these guys, I'm right behind you. I need a power source. Luthor! What the hell have you done? Robo people? Come on! How long were we gone? Finally! Luthor? You brought us back? Don't add me to your friends list yet. This was purely a business move. Get to work! The whole city's infested. Spread out. Alert! Justice League members detected. Breach imminent. It's only a matter of time now, Hank. Once they get inside... That'll be difficult for them once we've achieved orbit. We'll be together soon, Terri. This is between us, Hank. Let her go. Once we've left the exosphere, you and your gal-pal will suffocate. Freeze. And it's all your fault. It's almost poetry. (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING Get away from him, you son of a bitch! Come out, Lois. One way or another, this is gonna end badly for you. Killing you isn't revenge unless your boyfriend has to watch. Open your eyes. You're gonna watch this if I have to tear off your eyelids! Open them! You won't kill me and I won't stop until I kill you. You're right. It's not how I'm programmed. But you should know I've got a wildcard up my sleeve. What? What is this? Eradication. Clark! - Is it over? - Yes. There's still one more thing I need to do. Oh, Eric! Six months and 400 miles later, a happy return for one of the Daily Planet's own. Clark Kent, feared lost in the Doomsday fight, is back home tonight. Thanks to the keen eye of another Metropolis citizen we thought we'd lost. I recognized Mr. Kent from his byline photo and brought him home. Martian Manhunter sounds nothing like me. Oh, everybody says that. Hey, I almost forgot. Conner's all settled. He said, "Thanks for the sweater, babe." Aw! They're gonna eat him alive. So, where did we leave off? Yeah? You're late. Right. Be there in a sec. Oh, tell Lois I'll see her Friday. Friday? What is it? Worlds colliding. Also, I have to go. It's okay. I understand. I'll wait up. Henshaw may be gone, but this was still the boldest move we've seen from Apokolips, yet. Darkseid won't stay down for long and we can't play defense forever. Then we agree. We're going to have to take this fight to his doorstep Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=reign-of-the-supermen Reign of the Supermen 2019 2226.jpg Reign of the Supermen 2019 2227.jpg Category:Groups Category:Armies